Through her eyes
by sheong191
Summary: A look at Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai's relationship through Ran perspective. One shot.! Read to find out what happens and don't forget to review!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. All characters in this story belongs to Gosho Aoyama. This is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh on me.

Mouri Ran started working as a teacher at Teitan High School. The pay wasn't the best but she enjoyed working with children and helping them grow up as an individual. The work was quite vigorous and she loved every second of it. It helped get her mind off him, _Shinichi Kudo_.

She hadn't seen him for a total of seven years. Ran was now 24 years old and felt completely alone. She still couldn't beleive it that he can leave her just like that. Shinichi Kudo walked out of her life just as simply as he entered it. For awhile she was bitter about how it all happened. She had to watch as he slowly become more and more distant towards her and soon he stop calling her. When she finally called him to talk about their dying relationship, he kindly told her it was over and he found someone. At first she was really angry about that but later on she learned that she needs to move on with her life without him. She loved him and wanted him to live a happy life even if he is with another woman.

After about a year the bitterness left her completely an she was left longing for someone just like Shinichi did. Ran came to term that Shinichi isn't her soul mate, and somewhere on the face of the planet the one was waiting for her. She ust didn't know him yet.

The bell rang, singnaling the beginning of a new day at Teitan Middle School. Her new class poured into the room. Upon seeing there was a new teacher all the students cheered happily. Some of them were even excited to lean new things with the new teacher. That is every student except the both of them, Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai.

Both of them simply walked into the room together and nodded her with a smile. It made no difference for them whether it is a new teacher or a subtitute teacher in the room. The two were prodigy's that were tied as Co-Valedictorian of their class and also the whole school.

Conan and Haibara were significanly different than their peers. They held themselves with an uncanny maturity and sophistication that set them apart from the other children. Most students in their year would talk about their favourite Tv shows or hot celebrity gossip.

There are few times Mouri Ran caught Conan and Haibara in a conversation, it was beyond her level of understanding. Science, World news and philosohy were the few topics she would catch the two arguing about. At a point she even doubted that whether the both of them were actually 14 years old or not. In fact they were the hot topic of discussion for the other students of their grade.

"They are secrety married."

"I heard that, they had an arranged marriage."

"They're so passionate about each other."

"They're perfect for each other."

"I wonder when they started dating."

Ran tried not to take too much notice to the ongoing gossip of the 14 year old of the school, but she couldn't help but notice the young relationship between her so-called brother and his friend.

A while ago Ran suspected something was up with Conan when he started to leave the house extra early every morning before school. When she asked him where he was going so early in the morning he would answere in a round-about way mentioning homework or extra credit and run out of the door. One day she followed him sice she was basically his concerned big sister, and was wondering where he hurried off all the time. Ran discovered him waiting outside Agasa Hakasae's house. She made sure she was hidden around the corner so he wouldn't get offended that she followed him for puse nosiness.

"Hakasae is probaly having him try out the latest spy gadget after all Conan-kun likes detective work just like Shinichi." she mummured quietly to herself "I must stop being so over protective."

Just as she was about to turn away and leave, she saw Haibara Ai slip out of Agasa hakasae's house. A wide smile spread across Conan's face as he saw her walking towards him.

"You're late." Ran heard him yelled at her in a joking way

"God forbid, I miss a day of middle school."

Ran knew the two of them were friends, but had no idea that Conan went out all his way to walk her to school every morning.

_He must have a little crush on her_. Ran smiled to herself.

"Don't have that attitude with me, ice queen." Conan said "We have a unique opportunity to be child prodigies." he laughed

"Is that all you care about? Doing all of this over again perfectly?" she asked him amused "I thought you wanted to be a bit more discreet."

Ran was really perplexed. What were they talking about? Doing what over again?

"Not necessary, there are far more important things that I care about." Conan said as he grabbed Haibara by her waist

"Detective work?"Haibara asked simply not acknowledging the closeness between her and Conan

Ran had no idea they were so... familiar with each other.

"Warmer." Conan said teasingly "However, that's not quite it." Then he proceed to lean in and peck Haibara lightly on the lips

"You're an idiot." Haibara was giggling now

It was now clear to Ran that they had a romance going on, and she had seen too much of it. She felt guilty that she intruded on both of their personal live, howerer she was just concern about Conan's whereabout in the morning. After all they were both on 14.

She quickly fled the scene before someone saw her creepily watching the two chidren.

She let those question plague her for quite some time until eventually she let it go. Her job was just a teacher at Teitan Middle School and stay out of her students business even if Conan was like her little brother. Eventually, Conan and Haibara became more public with their relationship once they started high school so it was no longer her secret to keep.

Ran couldn't help but to wonder how two 14 year olds could so serious in a relationship when she never even had a real boyfriend. She would be lying if she said it didn't bother her.

After class was finished for that day she asked if anyone would like to stay behind and assist her in cleaning the classroom. Not to her surprise Haibara volunteered herself in.

"Thank you for helping me clean the classroom today, Ai-chan." Ran beamed at her

"It's not a problem afterall I have nothing." Haibara answered as she began scrubbing the floor

"You and Conan-kun are getting pretty serious huh?" she asked with a smile

"I don't think he knows how to get serious about anything except his detective work and soccer." Haibara replied still scrubbing the floor. Ran could tell that her voice got softer when talking about Conan.

"You two spend a lot of time together. Almost everytime I see one of you the other is not too far." she grinned

"That's because he's my best friend." Haibara said simply, still refusing to acknowledged the romactic aspect of their relationship

"Do you think you love him?" Ran wanted to know

Haibara stopped scrubbing and paused for a moment to think.

"Conan-kun is an idiot. He is smart and fools everyone in sight, but to me he is an idiot. Everytime you see us talking we are most likely arguing. If you see us being a lovey-dovey that because he's a pervert that can't get his hand off me." She cracked a smile "But my day doesn't start until I see him and doesn't end until he wals me home. He's the only person that understands my past and wnats to create a future with. I could picture spending my entire life with him not only in a romantic aspect but also as partners. I couldn't imagine my life without him." Haibara paused for a moment and looked at Ran right in the eyes

"Is that love?" she asked Ran with complete seriousness

"I think so because that was also the same feeling I once felt for Shinichi but not anymore." she stopped for a moment "But that's the past he already move on with his life and it's now my turn to move on."

"Are you still mad at him for leaving you like that?" she asked somewhat she felt that she had snatch him away from her

"No not anymore but I'm still angry at him for one thing." Ran said with a scowl

"And what's that?" Haibara asked and hoped that she would tell her

"For not introducing his girlfriend, Miyano-san to me. Is that what he called chilhood friends?" she frown at the end of her sentence

Haibara didn't said anything she just continue scrubbing the floor._ Shinichi you baka_, she thought to herself.

It made Ran happy to know that two high school students could find love then she certainly could. She would finally wait for a guy who would chase her and not keep her waiting. In fact she deserve a guy that would wait for her just like Conan waited for Haibara every morning.

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
